Parasite Eve: The Events Unfold
by Penguin Shiro
Summary: Office Aya Brea enjoys a night at the Opera, until the mitochondria awake - And all heck breaks loose.
1. The Opera

!!!DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PARASITE EVE *sniffles* BUT THIS IS MY FAN-WORK!!!  
  
Parasite Eve  
  
Chapter 1: The Opera  
  
Aya stepped out of the limo, glad that she would finally be able to see the Opera. She didn't like the fact that her date was a pervert that had been staring at her legs the whole ride, but it was a small problem and Aya just wanted to hear the music. She paused before going into the amphitheater though, something told her that it was wrong... Something was wrong...? Aya ignored the thought and decided that for once, she would have a good time.  
  
As she walked into the lobby, Aya noticed the beautiful flowers and gold-rimmed carpet. It was so wonderful, being someplace nice. A place that wasn't a crime scene - A place where Aya actually felt like a woman instead of a rookie cop. Robert, Aya's date, asked "What's wrong Aya? You were the one who wanted to come to the Opera, let's go." "Sorry, it's just nice is all." Aya said.  
  
As they entered, the singer had already begun her performance. She was wearing a red dress, and the scene was set in that of a castle. The Opera was basically about a cursed woman who lost all her husbands to freakish accident's - The townspeople called her a witch and didn't want her to marry their prince... He was trying to get his father to approve of his new love, the woman named Eve, but he would not approve. Aya loved the performance they were putting on until Eve began to sing. Her words seemed to drone out and Aya watched her with such intent, with such meaning that Aya herself couldn't quite understand what the connection was. It was as if Eve's music was the world, and without her gaze - Aya had no world.  
  
Before Eve ended her song, she turned to the prince and began singing to him - But something was wrong. Something is wrong... The actors on stage burst into flames, and one of the actors fell off the stage and onto the audience. All hell seemed to break loose within a matter of moments, and Aya could do nothing but watch. People all around her began burning to death. And a man from one of the higher levels fell off the balcony - Aya dove from her seat in order to avoid the burning man. The smell of smoldering flesh in the air, and the screams of people all around made the experience so powerful - Aya blacked out. And when she awoke - Noone was alive, except her.  
  
"What...?" Aya said, sitting up in the dark empty amphitheater. She looked all around at the burnt bodies and ruined stage, until she noticed the woman - Eve - Standing still as if nothing had happened. Aya grabbed her gun from under her skirt and made her way to the stage. She took the steps one by one, stepping over the dead bodies and grimacing at the sight of an actor who had obviously burned alive. His face seemed to be plastered in an expression of terror, his mouth wide and gaping.  
  
Aya had reached the top of the stage. "Freeze!!" She yelled and pointed her gun at the woman. "Miss - Don't move, help is coming... Miss?" Aya questioned the womans actions, because this Eve wasn't even blinking, and a whole Operahouse had just been burned right before her eyes. Aya had decided that the woman wasn't crazy, she had probably caused the accident. How or why didn't matter - She needed to apprehend Eve as a suspect. As Aya took stpes toward the woman, she began to feel hot. It was as if the whole room was aflame again... "What's going on? I feel so hot.." And Aya collapsed to her knees. "Ha ha ha - You are the one, your Mitochondria are awakening even as we speak. Soon, we shall be superior... Until then, let's see how strong you have become!!" Eve said. "Are you nuts?! What's going on - What are you talking about?!" Aya yelled.  
  
"I am Mitochondria - I am Eve!" Eve announced loudly, pointing her arms in Aya's direction. All at once, the stage seemed to split beneath Aya's feet, and Aya dove out of the way as a powerful beam of energy shot from Eve's hands. Aya stood up, and shot twice at the crazed woman. It didn't seem to have much effect on her though, and Aya was wasting bullets. She was diving about the stage avoiding Eve's strange attacks, but she couldn't go on like this - So Aya took one clean shot at Eve's chest; The beam ceased. "You are not yet powerful enough, but your time will arrive." Eve said, and she dissapeared. "What? Hey!!" Aya yelled, having a hard time accepting what had just happened. Then she heard a clatter from behind the stage and she rushed to find the source of the noise. As she ran around back she noticed a large hole had been torn into the backstage floor. "Do I dare go down and find her?" Aya asked herself aloud as she heard sirens outside. "At least someone's here, not that they will believe this..." Aya said, heading for the doors that led to the outside.  
  
As she exited the building three guns pointed at her. "Officer Brea! We thought you had died..." One of the cops said, lowering his weapon. "Well I'm not dead yet. Does anyone have a clip I can use? I'm running low on bullets and I need to check the building..." Aya asked. "Your'e not going anywhere until I can bandage that wound." One of the medics said. 


	2. Going Down

!!!DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PARASITE EVE *sniffles* BUT THIS IS MY FAN-WORK!!! **I realize that there are MAJOR differences in this story between the game and such, but I had to make changes to fit the tale. Let me know if I should try to keep more things in. ^_^ **  
  
Parasite Eve  
  
Chapter 2: Going Down  
  
After the medic had finished bandaging Aya, she headed back inside the amphitheater to find Eve. As Aya walked through the lobby the smell of burnt flesh made her shudder. "Ugh..." Aya was disgisted and saddened all at once, but continued to make her way to the backstage area. When she got closer to the stage Aya glanced at where she and Robert, her date, had been sitting. She didn't see a body - But it was more then likely he had died.  
  
She reached the backstage area and after a pause, jumped down into the hole. After gaining her footing back Aya looked up and seen a little girl staring at her. It looked like Maya, Aya's younger sister, but that wasn't possible - She was dead. The girl was wearing a sky-blue coat and a little skirt... It seemed too creepy. The little girl turned around and after a few steps she dissapeared. "Wait!!" Aya yelled. "Does everyone dissapear around here?"  
  
When she walked into the main hall, Aya checked her ammo and quietly begun trying to open every door. She hoped that there would be someone still alive down here - Someone that wouldn't dissapear and could explain if they knew what happened - But as she turned each door handle, each was locked. "Please... Open..." Aya asked the empty hall, but no response was heard until the sound of pattering feet and a bloody roar ripped through the silence. Aya quickly turned around, as a mouse became the size of a small car, it's flesh ripping and fitting into a sort of grotesque costume. Blood and a pinkish goo spewed everwhere, the creature grew large fangs and claws - it was terrifying. Aya drew her gun as another mouse mutated - And now two dark creatures were trying to attack her.  
  
"Oh no, I feel warm again!" Aya said. One of the rat creatures made it's first lunge, and Aya was able to avoid it. The other creature seemed occupied with something else, but then it too began trying to harm her. Aya took two shots at the creature and it backed away, and then the other creature's tale burst into flames and shot fireballs at Aya. One of them struck her - And she collapsed to the ground, able to get up in time to take to more shots; The creature died. Aya couldn't waste any more bullets but she had no intentions of fighting the creature if she ran into one of the rooms. She had no choice, so she quickly ran to one of the end doors and gladly opened it. As soon as she was inside, a man in a jester costume yelled "Wait! Don't hurt me!!" "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm a cop - Aya Brea." She said holding up her badge. "Everything's fine now, your going to be alright. Have you been hiding down here?" She questioned the man. "I was putting on my make-up when I heard the screams down the hall, I thought some maniac was going through here killing people! But I decided to stay here until someone came..." He said. "I know, I seen the bodies down the hall - But don't worry, whatever happened here is over. Will you be alright to go out on your own? Head straight for the exit." "Uh - Yes. But, are you sure everything is over?" The man asked. "Yes don't worry. But, do you know anything about the lead actress? Eve...?" "You mean Melissa Pearce, her room is across from here," the man took out a key "This is the key to her room." "Thanks.." Aya said. The man got up and walked to the door - paused - and left. Aya decided to search the room a little more and she began to search the lockers that were against the far side of the room, when she heard a man's scream come from the hall.  
  
Aya ran to the door and opened it. "Oh no, I forgot about the rat..." She said hoping the man was still alright. When she got out into the hall there wasn't a rat in sight, but there was one more burned dead body added to the list. She walked over to it, and she could feel the heat radiating from his scalded corpse. "I'm so sorry." She said, walking back to the rooms. She went to Melissa's room and unlocked the door. Aya glanced around the room hoping that she would find the strange actress, but 'Eve' was nowhere in sight. Aya walked over to the make-up desk and found a journal, as she began paging through it she found evidence of drug abuse through Melissa's words. Phrases like:  
  
"I need more of the medication..." and "The drug.."  
  
Aya put the journal down and found a key that was probably to the practice room; Aya would head there next. She walked over to the lockers and searched them, but found nothing. After deciding there was no reason to stay in this room, Aya left and went to the practice room. 


End file.
